Senju Mikuyo
'Character First Name:' Mikuyo. 'Character Last Name:' Senju. 'IMVU Username:' XNatalieRoseeX.. 'Nickname: (optional)' 'Age:' 13. '' 'Date of Birth: '' 05/15/88. '' ((The present year is 201AN)) ((Take the present year and subtract your age from it to get your birth year) '''Gender: Female '' 'Ethnicity: Amegakurian ect '' 'Height: 4'8" 'Weight:' 84lbs 'Blood Type:' AB... 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Affiliation:' Amegakure No Sato. 'Relationship Status:' Single. 'Personality:' Mikuyo Senju is a shy, lonely girl. She like to give it her all but at times she thinks she is nothing but a total failure. She likes to help others even if she doesn't have enough for them, She is tough deep inside if you mess with the people she cares or love about. She is a fast learner and also show only her happy side to everyone, She would gladly die for her comrades or die for what she believes in. 'Behaviour:' Respectful, worried and shy. 'Nindo: (optional)' Those who work tiredlessly to succeed at something, Are the one who are something in this world, They are the ones who I fight for. 'Summoning:' None. 'Bloodline/Clan:' Senju.. 'Ninja Class: ' Genin.. 'Element One:' ((You do not 'Need' a chakra element, it is just an option. Some clans don't have elements.)) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Element Two:' ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Weapon of choice:' 'Strengths:' Ninjutsu, Medical Ninjutsu. 'Weaknesses:' Genjutsu, Kenjutsu. 'Chakra color:' Red.. 'Weapon Inventory:' ((10 kunai, 6 Shuriken. 5 Paper bombs. 2 Smoke bombs. .)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total:45. 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' Kagato, Fumetsu. All the people I know in village so far.. 'Enemies:' ((None.)) 'Background Information:' All I remember is about the murder of her father that a Konoha ninja had done, She was just four years old when it happened and she remembered that Konoha man face clearly like if it happen yesterday, But he didn't want to kill her so instead he got up and grabbed her and tried to take her hostage but she was holding onto the corpse of her father and wouldn't let go, But of course the man was way more stronger than she was and ended up picking her up and trying to take her outside but she reached for his kunai that was on his left leg but was coming lose, As the kunai suddenly came lose she grabbed onto it with dear life and stabbed the ninja on his neck, As she was dropped onto the floor she slowly crawled towards him and looked at his face and then smirked a bit as she stabbed him two more times in his neck. 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' Kagato - 9/1/14